An N11 code or N11 number is a special abbreviated dialing telephone number within the North American Numbering Plan, which allows access to special services. 911 (usually pronounced “nine-one-one”) is the emergency telephone number for the North American Numbering Plan.
In over 98% of locations in the United States and Canada, dialing “911” from any telephone will link the caller to an emergency dispatch center, referred to as a PSAP, or Public Safety Answering Point, which can send emergency responders to the caller's location in an emergency. In most areas (approximately 96% of the US) enhanced 911 is available, which automatically gives dispatch the caller's location, if available.
Enhanced 911 provides emergency responders with the location of the emergency even if the person calling for help does not even speak. This is often useful in times of fires, break-ins, kidnapping, and other events where communicating one's location is difficult or impossible.
However, the one obvious requirement for the system to work is that the 911 emergency telephone number be dialed. Dialing the digits 9-1-1 may be difficult or even impossible for some people, such as small children, elderly people, or persons with physical and/or mental disabilities. Especially in an emergency, these people may lose critical time attempting to dial 911. Unfortunately, many time these people are unable to dial 911.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system for dialing the emergency telephone number 911.